


The Kiss

by IheartVaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartVaria/pseuds/IheartVaria
Summary: “…when he felt the Hunter’s questing tongue lick at his lips, something inside him broke. Crowley was pretty sure that it was his self-control.” During the fight to put Lucifer back in his cage, Crowley and Bobby make a deal for Bobby’s soul in return for the location of Death and seal it with a kiss.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I wish.

It was a known fact that Fergus Roderick MacLeod, known worldwide and down below as Crowley, was a Crossroads Demon, a damn good one at that.

He wasn't known as the King of the Crossroads for his good looks. He was King of the Crossroads because he knew the ins and outs of the job.

That included kissing.

As a Crossroads Demon, he'd gotten used to the kisses that were bestowed upon him by the clients - the cold, impersonal pecks on the lips that meant nothing and that he usually had to initiate himself, especially when he was dealing with straight males.

He got used to not feeling any passion for the recipients of the kisses.

It was just good business.

A sealing of the deal and nothing else.

Then, Bobby Singer happened.

The moment when he felt the man’s call, he laughed.

_Hard._

The thought of a _Hunter_ making a pact with _him_ , of all beings, was more than a little bit amusing.

Once he composed himself, he’d kicked away the peons that tried to take over the deal from him and answered the call and, as expected, the man was waiting for him, a petulant scowl on his face.

Crowley knew how much it must irk the man to rely on a _demon_ for help, but that bit only made the contract oh so sweeter. “You rang, darling?” he purred unrepentantly, taking pleasure at seeing the man flinch.

“Please stop it.” The man said pleadingly and Crowley shrugged.

It wasn’t his thing to make his targets comfortable.

Seeing them squirm was half the fun.

“What did you want, Hunter? I doubt that you summoned me just to look at my face, although, I must say, that I don’t mind. Stare all you like.”

How amusing.

The human looked like he wanted nothing more than to pump him full of rock salt, but was restraining himself.

“I wish to make a deal with you, Crowley.” The Hunter said like he was in pain just for saying that.

“Well, obviously, darling. That’s what I’m here for.” He retorted, finally losing patience.

Humans!

Honestly, what was so hard about admitting that you needed a Crossroads Demon’s help?

There was no shame in it, but the ‘hairless apes’ (as the more pompous of angels have taken to call them) had ways to make even the simplest and most natural things complicated and that went double for those pesky Hunters.

Stubborn fools, the lot of them!

“Let me make this simple for you, darling.” Crowley said with mild annoyance in his voice. “You need Death’s location. I can give you that. In exchange, all I ask for is your soul, a soul that will be kept as insurance and returned to you some time in the future. Do we have a deal or not?”

“Yes.” The Hunter whispered silently.

“Fabulous.” Crowley drawled. “Was it so hard?”

The Hunter didn’t dignify it with a response - not a verbal one, at least.

Crawley allowed himself to be drawn closer and their lips met.

The demon fully intended to make it a simple peck, but the moment when he felt the Hunter’s questing tongue lick at his lips, something inside him broke.

Crowley was pretty sure that it was his self-control.

He drew the Hunter even closer, lips parting to accept the invading tongue, and his mind shut down at the realization that Bobby Singer could kiss _very_ well.

Before his mind could shut down further, Crowley fished out his iPhone from his pocket, not breaking the kiss that he was locked in.

Making sure that his partner was unaware, he quickly snapped a shot of their _position_ and hid the phone before it could be noticed.

Then, he surrendered to the kiss and closed his eyes, so that the red gleam wouldn’t be noticeable.

Never.

Never had a kiss given him such pleasure, sparked such passion, so why now?

Why had this human, this plain looking _Hunter,_ made him feel alive with just a single kiss?

Why?

Why was he so special?

Crowley didn’t get his answer and soon, _far_ too soon for his liking, the kiss was over and both men were breathing hard.

“Your turn.” Bobby (and when did the Hunter become ‘Bobby’?) said breathily.

“Wha-” Crowley tried to get his mind to reboot and hoped, with mild panic, that his _problem_ became unnoticed by the one that caused it. “Death. Right.” He dug his hands into his pockets and took out a sheet of paper. “Here. That’s what you wanted, right?”

He watched as Bobby’s eyes scanned the paper.

“Right.” Bobby said. “Get out. We’re done.”

Crowley smirked lightly at the naïveté of the human before him.

They weren’t _‘done’_.

They would _never_  be ‘done’.

Things didn’t go that way.

Not with a Crossroads Demon and certainly not with one like Crowley.

For now, he would allow the human his delusions, but they would _definitely_ meet again.

With another smirk, the demon took his leave.


End file.
